STRQ: The Time That Was
by RaiserShale
Summary: Team STRQ, there are so many stories to tell of this remarkable team of Huntsmen and Huntress'. Tales of companionship, of battle... of loss. So many adventures out in the wide world and at home. With a story as long as theirs... Where do you start? At the beginning, with their first days at Beacon.
1. Chapter 1: A New Day

**Hello everyone! This is my first work of fanfiction, done for writing practice and for fun! So little is known in RWBY about what kind of messes team STRQ got into while they were at Beacon Academy, so I figured I'd fill in the blanks myself and share what I come up with. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Day**

A girl sits on the edge of a cliff-face over looking a vast forest, her white cloak lightly moving in the breeze. She looks out into the wilderness, her hood pulled down and held in place by a metal rose. She turns her gaze to the trees far below, feeling the urge to jump, to soar free like one of the many leaves that now flutter through the air. When she leans forward however, a sound brings her back to the moment: the sound of breaking twigs at the trees some distance behind her.

Standing swiftly and turning just enough so as to see where the sound came from, she let's her hand rest on the weapon concealed by the white of her cloak, now sitting eerily still, as if it too is waiting for whatever is about to emerge from the protection of the forest. But what comes striding out from the shadows isn't exactly intimidating… actually to the white-cloaked girl he isn't even concerning, but still she keeps her hand on her weapon- it's best to keep up appearances. The boy stops at the same time a strong gust of wind blows back the cloaked girl's hood, revealing calm silver eyes that study the boy's every move as blood red locks hang just past her shoulders.

"Well… didn't expect to find anyone out here." The boy says with a sly smile, rubbing his bright blonde head in feigned surprise.

"Neither did I." the girl says with a smile of her own, attempting to reel him in with carefully practiced innocence.

"No one's supposed to know about this place," He says seriously, his brilliant blue eyes locked to the girl's silver, "What are we going to do about that?"

"I guess I'll just have to kill you and keep the secret myself." The girl replies, her tone soft and deadly, though her smile stays in place.

"I'd like to see you try." The boy laughs joyfully as he raises his fists.

In a blurry flourish of white and red, the cloaked girl reveals a large white rifle with a red rose etched into the side of it. Her- somewhat dramatic- pose has revealed her layered red and white combat uniform, complete with grey tights tucked into white boots beneath her stylized 'combat skirt'. The boy looks at her carefully, his own outfit much simpler in nature with his brown pants and cream shirt that's cut just deep enough to show off his 'masculine physique'. They stand like this for a few moments, locked in a silent battle of 'who looks cooler'- the girl wins, obviously.

The silence is broken by two sets of heavy footsteps moving at each other. The girl flings her rifle to the ground as the boy lowers his arms enough to prepare for the impact that is to come. The girl jumps on him so forcefully that he's knocked to the ground. Laughter fills the air the next moment as they cling to each other in a crushing hug.

"I missed you too, Summer," the boy says breathlessly, "But you didn't need to break my ribs."

"Yes, I did, _Taiyang_!" Summer says, exasperated, "You said your trip would only last two weeks, but here we are, two days from school starting on the _third_ week of you being gone!" she yells, still smiling and trying to crush him even more.

"It's not _my_ fault my dad can't read a calendar." Taiyang says while trying- and failing- to crush Summer back.

"But it is _your_ duty as _my_ best friend to make sure I'm never bored or lonely." Summer sits back pouting, her purposefully messy hair falling across her face. "And you let your hair grow!" She points at his- somewhat- shaggy hair.

"Threatening to kill me, crushing me, and criticizing my hair… Yeah, your going to be a pain to deal with at Beacon. I don't even want to think about what'll happen if I'm late for class!" They laugh together, even though what was said wasn't exceptionally funny. They laugh because they are friends, close friends, best friends. Summer remembers something, however, something that has been bothering her for a while now, something that tugs painfully at her heart and brings a frown to her face.

"Hey, Tai?"

"Yeah… what's up?" Taiyang leans closer to Summer, worried about her sudden change in tone.

"What if… what if we don't end up on the same team?"

"What? Come on that's not-"

"It could happen! A-and if it does… I don't know what I'll do. You know how I am with new people, it's bad enough that we'll have two others to team with, but at least I'd have you! If I'm put with other's o N my own-"

"Hey, Summer, c'mon. You'll be fine, _we'll_ be fine. We've got no idea how teams are formed but I'm sure they'll want teams made up of people that work well together, even if there' a challenge or test to set up teams- I'm just sure we'll be placed together."

"I hope you're right." Summer whispers

"Hey," Taiyang puts a hand on Summers shoulder, "Look at who you're talking to- I'm always right."

"You say while your hair looks like that."

"I don't care what _you_ say, _I_ know I look good." Taiyang flexes while brushing back his hair, as if to impress someone- not Summer though, she just snorts and starts giggling again.

"Come on then, _Mr. Good Looks_ , you owe me one week of fun in two days." Summer walks over to collect her discarded rifle, looking one last time over the edge of the cliff- if only she could fly.

"I can manage that," Taiyang jumps to his feet, stretching after laying on the ground so awkwardly after Summer's 'attack', "But then it's off to become the best huntsman the world has ever seen!"

"Don't you mean the best _Huntress'_ the world has ever scene?" Summer replies with a crooked grin.

"Ok, how about: the best Huntsman _and_ Huntress the world has ever seen." Taiyang says with a coy shrug.

"Fine with me, as long as you know which of us is better." They head back in the direction of their homes, talking all the way of what they each had done while Taiyang was away. Though Summer still dwells on thoughts of going through the academy without Taiyang, but being with him here and now puts her at ease. Maybe it isn't as big a deal as she's making it out to be anyway, everyone else is going to be there to train to fight monsters, so they'd all have a similar mindset, or at least similar goals… right?


	2. Chapter 2: Never Ready

**Alright, here's chapter 2, I'm gonna update this story at least once a week by Sunday as long as time permits me to work on it. Once again, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Never Ready**

"I hate this already." Says a boy with deep black hair falling past his shoulders as he sulks in the corner seat of the airship. He tucks his head down and tries to pull himself closer to the seat- maybe he'll fade away in the attempt.

"We aren't even there yet." The girl beside him says, pointedly, "We have to do this, it's our duty to our people." Her jet black hair matches the boys, but hers flies wildly around her head and face, as if some dark creature is trying to devour her.

"Raven, if you give me the speech again-"

"If you would quit huffing and making things difficult I wouldn't _have_ to give the speech, _Qrow_." They stare at each other tensely for a few moments, the kind of ferocity that only exists between siblings- at least, that's what Qrow thinks.

With a deep sigh and a roll of her eyes, Raven leans back in her seat to continue her observations of the other initiates, leaving Qrow with his thoughts and brooding. He pulls his rough looking red cloak around himself, letting his hair fall over his red eyes that are only slightly duller in color than his twin sister's beside him. He rests his sight on his worn in boots, allowing his mind to fall blank as the other people around him chatter excitedly about whatever stupid thing they can't wait for at Beacon. He grunts angrily- he really hates this.

A voice catches his attention however, something about it drawing his mind to actually listen to the words: "I hope that we get to head straight into a fight, right into the Emerald forest!" The voice belongs to a girl, she's talking to someone else but it almost feels as though the words are made for Qrow.

"Do you think we'll be allowed to go to the city a lot? You know I've only been to Vale a few times." Seriously, what is it about that voice? Qrow leans towards it a small amount, still keeping his head down.

"I'm not sure… I hope! I mean; our weekends are supposed to be free and there's a landing pad at the school so I'd guess we could just hop on an airship and see the city then." That voice belongs to a boy, definitely talking to the girl.

"Oooh, yeah!." Ok, that's it. Qrow lifts his head, maybe a little too fast as Raven looks over with a scowl, somehow annoyed that Qrow is actually still alive. But that voice, he's pretty sure he figured out what's wrong with it: its… too… happy! There's no possible way someone can be that happy, he needs to see her face, he needs to know that it's an act.

"OOh-my-osh, Tai! We're here!" A short girl in a white cloak with it's hood pulled up flies over to the airship's window across from Qrow. Of course: her face is covered. Qrow stands to walk up to her, make her take the hood off and prove to him that her joy is a lie, but he stops when he feels an all too familiar glare burning a hole in the back of his skull. Turning around, he meets his sister's gaze.

"What?" He asks Raven heatedly.

"Where are you going?" The question is simple but there is a hint of concern in her eyes that actually throws Qrow off guard. Did she somehow know that he was already going to ruin everything with some kind of over-reaction?

"I'm just… going to look out the window like everyone else."

"Uhuh."

"Seriously."

"Oh, I believe you." She says but Qrow knows: she doesn't.

Grumbling, Qrow turns back to the window and decides to _actually_ just look out it instead of assaulting the poor girl, simply because he's never been that happy doesn't mean that none else can be- probably. Shoving his hands so deep in his pockets that he actually hunches a small amount, he weasels his way next to some blonde guy that has his face glued to the window. Looking himself, Qrow actually feels a leap of something in his chest- is it joy? Excitement? Airsickness? Whatever it is, he's okay with it. For the first time since he and Raven left for this, he actually _doesn't_ hate it.

"Are you excited?" Qrow jumps at the voice, turning away from the breathtaking scale and beauty that is Beacon Academy to face vivid, equally breathtaking silver eyes under a white cloak, he is taken aback to see the girls voice accompanied by a smile that radiated joyfulness and kindness.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She says while extending her hand, "I'm Summer Rose, it's nice to meet you!"

"Qrow," Qrow shakes her hand and his head, "You might not think that in a minute.

"Why's that?"

"Me and my sister aren't really good with people," he leans in close enough to smell the scent of Rose's on her, "Especially my sister, she's really ' _shy'_."

"Aww," Summer coos, "I'm not too good with new people either, but maybe I can help?"

"Maybe me, but I doubt _anyone_ can help _her_." Qrow smiles at Summer's infectious height of excitement, he's never been around someone like this before and talking to her has actually already helped to lighten his mood.

"I was actually trying to work up the courage to come say hi to you the whole flight." Summer holds her hands behind her back and moves her foot across the floor anxiously.

"Huh?" that's all Qrow is able to say to Summer's admission, being pulled away from his thoughts.

"Yeah, Tai was trying to tell me to 'just do it, he _probably_ doesn't bite' but I thought you looked like you didn't really want to be bothered and so I talked myself out of it again but then you came up to the window and were like _right there_ so I figured y'know; what's the worst that could happen?" Qrow has to take a moment to take in the rapid flood of information before he could respond.

"Why'd you even want to talk to... _me_?" He is still stuck on that question, and why she's even still talking to him now, and why she doesn't annoy him at all, it's as if she projects her compassion outward like a breeze of fresh air, clearing the mind and bringing optimism where none might live

"I just thought you looked kind of lonely and… I wanted to tell you I liked your cloak, and sword?" She shrugs while stating her interest as questions.

"Well," Qrow says as he unclips his weapon from his belt, "If you wanted to talk about Harbinger, then I can assure you: it would not have been a bother." He activates the blade, allowing it to open to it's full length before resting it on his shoulder. A few moments of silence pass, causing him to look around. Everyone is staring at him… rather cautiously. Summer starts giggling after gawking at him for a heartbeat.

"I probably shouldn't have done this on the ship huh?" Qrow asks with a nervous, though amused, smile.

"Nope" Summer shakes her head energetically.

"Eh, too late now." Qrow flips his weapon around so the blade rests on the ground, allowing him to lean on it.

"I'd say so." Summer says with a crooked smile.

"You know it's also a scythe." Qrow says with a nod of his head to Harbinger.

"But is it also a gun?" Summer asks while crossing her arms.

"That it is, Rose, that it is." He says proudly with a wink.


	3. Chapter 3: Opening Words

**Chapter 3: Opening Words**

"He's… nice… I guess…" Taiyang says with a non-comital smile. "I mean, that is, if you like the whole 'loner outcast' thing he's got going on."

"You just don't like him 'cause he called you Blondie." Summer teases while elbowing him in the side, "I think Qrow is cool... He'd make a good teammate." Taiyang looks ahead of them at Summer's strange new friend who is currently looking around the Beacon courtyard like a lost dog searching for its owner—A very strange, scraggly dog.

"You sure about that Summer? I mean, could you really spend four years with him? He seems… out of his element." Taiyang watches as Qrow sees something that twists his expression into a deep scowl, his red eyes almost seeming to gleam in anger.

"What's wrong Qrow?" Summer asks as she skips up to him.

"Hmm? Oh… I just, uh… found my sister." Summer and Taiyang follow Qrow's gaze towards a girl with wild hair and almost crazed, red eyes intently watching those who pass her.

"What's she doing?" Taiyang asks, concernedly.

"Oh, uh… 'Studying her new environment' I think is what she'd say." Qrow rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"And what does that mean—?"

"Hey, Raven!" Qrow ignores Taiyang's question, calling to his sister instead, "Quit spying on people and come say hello to these ones." He gestures to Taiyang and Summer. The girl, Raven as Taiyang has just learned, looks over at them, her eyes intense and… invasive.

"Qrow…" Raven says flatly as she walks up to them, "I've been looking for you ever since we landed." She doesn't even acknowledge Taiyang or Summer.

"Yeah? Well if you were better company, I wouldn't feel the need to wander off." Qrow goes straight up to Raven, close enough that they look like they might come to blows.

"And if you didn't constantly wander off I might feel like _being_ better company." Raven retorts, their noses now almost touching.

"I think this is a family matter." Taiyang says to Summer in a whisper.

"Yeah, maybe…" Summer says, a little sadly, "It was nice to meet you, Raven." Taiyang's not so sure about that. "Maybe I'll see you later Qrow?" Qrow grunts and nods at her before turning back to Raven. Summer gives Taiyang a smile and a shrug that says: 'well, I tried'. They set off together to the grand entrance to the academy and find themselves in a-somehow-cramped auditorium that is filled with eager new attendants. Taiyang walks over to a rather round student with a teacher's assistant badge and a dark-brown mustache and large eyebrows to match.

"Hey, what's going on in here?"

"Ah, more new arrivals, splendid!" He shouts jovially, "I am Peter Port, T.A., and this is _your_ welcoming assembly! Our headmaster, Professor Ozpin, is just about to make his opening speech!"

"Well, alright then, Peter." Taiyang says laughing at the energy put forward by the slightly older boy, "I'm Taiyang Xiao Long, my friends call me Tai, and this is Summer Rose."

"Pleased to meet you." Summer says with a small wave and a soft smile.

"Summer, Tai, wonderful to make your acquaintance—Ah, here's the Professor now!" Peter turns towards the front of the auditorium where a man in a green suit with silver hair is walking up the stage with the aid of a cane. He stands before the crowd for a few moments, taking a sip from his cup while looking out amongst the crowd. Taiyang notices that his eyes seem to linger on Summer for a little longer than the others but passes it off as him just taking a pause.

"Hello, I am Professor Ozpin," He begins strongly, his voice carrying across the large room easily, "Today marks the beginning of the greatest and most difficult journey of your lives: training to become Huntsmen and Huntress'." A slight murmur moves throughout the crowd during Ozpin's pause, but cuts off abruptly when he begins to speak again, "You have all proved yourselves in ways that few are able to, whether you trained for years at a combat school, learned how to survive in the wilds outside the kingdoms or… faced other hardships." Taiyang follows Ozpin's gaze, which rests somewhere in the crowd, but the Professor begins to speak again before he can find the point of interest. "You are all here to serve a greater purpose, whether you understand that or not. There are many paths before you now, and even more will open once you graduate… It is up to you to decide not _what_ you will be but _who_ you will be… Your training officially begins tomorrow, so rest well... and be ready." He turns away after looking over the crowd again, his eyes resting on something unseen to Taiyang and then they fall on Summer again- this time, Taiyang finds it strange.

"He sure likes his speeches." A sour voice says from behind. Turning around, Taying finds himself face to face with Raven, Qrow walking up behind her, seemingly doing his best to not kill her.

"Have you seen him before?" Summer asks Raven, oblivious to the black-haired girl's frown.

"Met him. Me and Qrow here had to have a special meeting with Ozpin since we come from outside the kingdoms, something about making sure we were… 'able' to handle what the school could throw at us." She rolls her eyes, "As if there's anything here that could be difficult for us."

"Now, now, Raven, try not to be too humble." Qrow walks up, smiling at Summer, "You'll make the rest of us look bad." Raven growls at Qrow but holds her words back while Summer tightens her lips, not wanting to laugh at Qrow's jab. Instead of starting another confrontation with her brother, Raven turns towards Taiyang.

"I'm sorry about earlier, my brother…" She shoots an annoyed look at Qrow who has begun talking happily with Summer, "…Just knows how to get under my skin." Taiyang watches her for a moment, concerned over her drastic change in hospitality.

"That's alright… He does seem like a bit of a handful." Taiyang says, trying to be friendly- but Ravens intense look is intimidating, the black of her hair and robes making the red across her outfit stand out like glowing blood. Although, To Taiyang's surprise, Raven lets out a dry chuckle in response to his words.

"He is certainly that." She looks back at Qrow, a little softer this time, possibly just happy that he hadn't disappeared.

"I'm Taiyang by the way, you can call me Tai. And the one in white who won't leave your brother alone is Summer." He holds out his hand and Raven takes it firmly.

"Raven, as my brother said earlier, Raven Branwen."

"So where are you two from—?"

"Alright everyone!" Peter bellows from nearby, "If you will all follow me and the other T.A.s, we will lead you to the ballroom, which will serve as your sleeping quarters for tonight, tomorrow after teams are formed, you will be assigned dorms for the remainder of your time here at Beacon!"

"Awesome!" Summer cheers nearby, making Qrow give a surprised look in response to her outburst. She shoots back to Taiyang's side, wrapping one of his arms in hers, "Did you hear that Tai? We'll be getting our teammates _tomorrow_! That's even sooner than I had hoped!"

"Yeah, I heard—but wait, you were terrified about the whole team thing just a couple days ago, why are you so excited now?" Summer looks over to Qrow and Raven who seem to be having a more civil conversation though Qrow is keeping his eyes glued to the floor with his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Because _they_ are going to be our teammates." Summer says this with such surety that Taiyang almost believes her."

"But we still don't know how teams are formed, how do you even know we'll be able to get them? How do you know they'll agree?"

"Oh, they'll agree… And they _will_ be on our team." There is something in Summer's eye, a glint of mad confidence, and Taiyang is not sure if he likes it, or if he's afraid of it. Something that he is glad to see is Summer's newfound ease at talking to strangers, well, talking to Qrow, who is extremely strange- maybe everything will work out however Summer has planned.


	4. Chapter 4: Mixing Worlds

**New chapter time!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Mixing Worlds**

"Here, Qrow." Raven hands Qrow one of the sleeping bags she got from an energetic T.A. with green hair named Barney? Borty? She shrugs when she can't remember the boy's name- he spoke too fast for her to keep up anyway.

"Thanks, Raven." Qrow says quietly while taking the sleeping bag.

"Wow, gratitude, why the sudden change from everlastingly abrasive?"

"Don't push it." Qrow growls. Raven rolls her eyes but listens to her brother's request- She's not in the mood for another argument either.

"Hey, guys! Over Here!" Raven turns towards the voice and sees the little white-cloaked Summer with Tai.

"Oh, look Qrow, it's your little flower." She smirks at Qrow who ignores her and starts walking over to Summer and Tai. Raven slowly heads towards them as well, not sure as to what plans Qrow has about his new 'friends'.

"We saved you two some room." Tai says while pointing at the empty space next to his and Summer's bags.

"Thanks Tai." Qrow says easily… too easily. Raven feels a warm wave of calm fall over her, she felt it earlier in the courtyard but couldn't figure out what it meant. She scans the nearby area, hoping to find some sign of whatever could be causing the unwelcome feelings- unless… Is she just happy? No, not happy, this... is unnatural, forced.

"You o.k. Raven?" Summer's soft but concerned voice brings Raven's scarlet eyes into contact with pools of molten silver.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine… Just tired." She continues watching Summer's face even after the smaller girl stretches and yawns, nodding in acceptance. The feeling of warmth, it felt… more welcoming when speaking to Summer. Raven shakes her head to clear her mind- Maybe she _is_ simply tired.

Qrow lays his sleeping bag down beside Summer's and Raven places hers down on the opposite side of his. Laying down, Raven takes to studying the high ceiling, tracing its details with her eyes. But the sound of someone clearing their throat, accompanied by another growth in that warmth, draws her eyes across Qrow once again to Summer.

"Uh…" The red-haired girl begins, "Aren't you guys gonna like… change?"

"Into what?" Qrow mumbles, looking down at his clothes, completely unsure as to what Summer is getting at- Actually Raven is a bit confused too, they always wear their combat gear when away from home, even now, even if it is supposed to be 'safe' in this school.

"Pajamas?" Tai says with his eyebrows raised, causing Qrow and Raven to lock eyes, each checking that the other didn't know what was being said either.

"Y'know, _sleepwear?"_ Summer tries to help- Which kind of works… except not really, clothes specifically for sleeping? What a waste.

"Oh, well…" Raven takes a moment to think, concluding that bending the truth might be better than a straight up lie… or the truth of her ignorance. "Qrow and I just feel it's better to be prepared for anything these first few days, so we just want to be… prepared… for… anything."- That was terrible.

"Oh… oh… OH!" Summer exclaims, "You guys don't have any do you?" She whispers.

"Yeah, no. We don't even know what it is you're talking about, why have different clothes for sleeping? Seems dumb to me." Qrow shrugs and turns away from Ravens death-glare. Raven sighs- so much for appearing like normal people, but at least Qrow agrees with her about the uselessness of

"It's fine, we'll get you guys some." Summer smiles easily and for a moment, Raven is yet again met with the warmth, it can't be—

"Where are you guys even from?" Tai asks unexpectedly.

"Well, uh, you see, the thing about that is—"

"Hold on a moment," Summer interrupts Qrow, much to Raven's relief. "There'll be time for that later, right now I need to talk to all of you.

"I was just asking a simple question Summer."

"Shut it _Blondie_." Summer says while ruffling Tai's hair, causing Qrow to look on with a dumb smile.

"I have a plan... About teams." Summer says, somewhat menacingly, concerning Raven by the fact that she can be anything but soft and sweet- which isn't much better.

"What kind of a plan?" Qrow asks eagerly, but Raven looks skeptically at Summer, unsure of how serious a plan it will be- hopefully nothing too weird or crazy...

* * *

"This is completely weird _and_ crazy." Raven says as the sun rises over them, shining down on the cliff-face everyone now stands on.

"C'mon, Raven, Where's your sense of adventure?" Qrow asks as he nudges her with his elbow.

"I mean it, Qrow," Raven barks, "I mean, Summer's plan was strange and pointless enough- but this?" She gestures towards the forest at the bottom of the cliff, "No one back home is even insane enough to run headlong into a forest undoubtedly full to the brim with Grimm with nothing but a group of… Novices to help them!"

"Raven, relax, I doubt that the teachers would really through all these kids into a monster filled forest without some kind of insurance that no one would get killed."

Before Raven can reply, Professor Ozpin walks to the front of the gathering of students, cane in one hand and mug in the other. He takes a sip from his cup before beginning another long-winded speech.

"Good morning," He begins flatly, though with the hint of a smile on his lips, "Today is your first day as Huntsmen and Huntress' in training, and as such; you will be paired into partners and then grouped together into teams. Certainly, for any group of individuals to form the cohesive bonds necessary to work and fight well together, they must be compatible and equally determined, so it is in your own interest to be partnered and teamed with individuals with whom you can form such bonds… That being said, the next person you touch that wears an article of clothing the same color as something you yourself wear will be your partner for the next four years."

There is a sudden white blur and Qrow is knocked to the ground, at the same moment, Raven feels a solid hand grab her shoulder. She turns and her eyes meet Tai's, on his arm that isn't raised, she sees the red bandana that summer insisted he wears to match Raven's on outfit, dubbing them 'red team'.

"I can't believe it." She says breathlessly, "How could she be so lucky?" Raven looks down at the pile of limbs and laughter that is Summer and Qrow, bewildered that the little white-cloaked girl could have possibly known the perfect way to make sure they paired up correctly.

"See, Raven," Summer beams up at her, "Didn't I say it'd work?" She waves her arm in the air, showing off the grey bandana the same color as Qrow's shirt.

"Y'know, Summer, you had no idea that this whole bandana thing would even work out, you just wanted a way to claim you already had a partner in case anyone else tried to get you."

"But it _did_ work out, _Blondie_!" Summer says aggressively but also with a sugary giggle, "Just as I said it would."

There is a large amount of commotion around them as the other students bump into or, similarly to Summer, tackle each other in an attempt to partner with someone they want to be with. After a few moments, everything settles down and Raven turns towards Ozpin, finding that he is already looking at their group, a smile completely evident on his face, though it does not reach his eyes.

"Now, then," The professor begins, "Now that everyone has a partner, each pair will be taken to a specific location just outside the Emerald Forest, equally apart from each other. At the signal, each pair will head to the far north part of the forest where you will find the ruins of a temple, within these ruins there will be artifacts for you to retrieve, after which you will return here and be placed into your teams…" Whispers move throughout the crowd, a small 'ooh' coming from Summer.

"Be warned, however, there are many Grimm within these old woods, some may be quite powerful, while others may just extremely aggressive to your presence. Let it be known now, it is on each of you to rely on yourselves and your partners… No one will save you should you come under attack by a force you cannot handle… Each of you have many talents, _use them_ … Good luck." Ozpin turns to leave, waving over some teachers an T.A.s to start moving everyone to their positions.

Raven looks at Qrow with a smile and raised brow, "No one will get killed, huh?"

"Hey, He didn't say anything about getting killed, we might get crippled or maimed, but I still doubt they'd let anyone _die_." Qrow looks to Summer though, as if for approval, slight worry in his eyes.

"Well then, partner," Tai says to Raven, his hands on his hips, "Let's get started!" But Raven doesn't respond, her eyes locked on Ozpin, his, somewhat strange, interest in them bringing her an agitating amount of concern. She only turns away when Summer and Qrow are led away by one of the teachers, and with their leave, the strange warmth she hadn't even known she was still feeling begins to fade away, leaving her with an upsetting hollowness.


	5. Chapter 5: Lost Ground

**Chapter 5: Lost Ground**

"Uh, Qrow… do you know where we're going?" Summer asks as she pushes through some thick, low-branched trees.

"North, right?" Qrow responds, following closely.

"Yeah but which way's north?" Summer looks towards the sky, currently obscured by the treetops, and scrunches her face in loss.

Qrow groans, also trying to look through the canopy. He shrugs and moves ahead of Summer.

"Lets juts go straight from the cliff."

"But how do you know where it even is? They dropped us off, I don't even know where, but the cliff was definitely not close." Summer's not worried- definitely not worried, she just wants to make sure that they catch up with Tai and Raven and maybe not have to deal with whatever is currently making the ground shake.

"I think it was… that… way…" Qrow trails off, he too is aware of the rumbling that seems to be growing closer.

"Grimm?" Summer asks in a hushed tone.

"Probably." Qrow doesn't lower his voice, or even move, he just stands there and… watches. As if he doesn't even care that whatever is heading their way is knocking down trees.

Summer moves into cover behind an old, solid stump. She watches Qrow, hoping he will just turn around so she doesn't have to speak again- but he doesn't. He still just stands there, slouching, his hands resting on his thighs.

"Qrow…" Summer hisses. He doesn't turn, doesn't flinch. The rumbling and crashing grows deafening. Then everything goes quiet. Qrow's hand twitches. In a flailing show of claws and glowing stinger, a Death Stalker comes crashing through the line of trees in front of them. Summer unclips her weapon, Sweeping Bramble, from her belt, unfolding it into a sword nearly twice her height. But Qrow… He still just stands there, the Grimm staring him down, clicking its massive claws. Qrow lets out a dry laugh and, finally, rests his hand on Harbinger.

In a burst of speed, the Death Stalker carves through the spot that Qrow had been standing the moment before, its miss causing the large monstrosity to slam into the stump that Summer was using for cover- she safely launches herself into the air as it makes contact. She looks around for Qrow, finding him behind the Death Stalker, striking at its tail, carving deep gashes into the black flesh, smoke blasting with every slash. Summer herself, using gravity as an aid, points her blade point down and drives it into the creature's back the same moment that Qrow finally relives it of its stinger. The only communication between the two newly partnered friends, is the simple locking of eyes, together they move to the monster's face and both plunge their swords into the maw of the beast. It rears back, shudders, and then begins to fade away into thick, black smoke. They stand there, alert, listening. More rumbling can be heard coming towards them, accompanied by angered howls.

"Beowolves." Qrow states

"Oh… Allow me." Summer says- A little darkly, she might admit.

The pack comes slamming through the trees, half a dozen of them. Summer quickly swings her blade around and folds it back into a rifle. Six shots, six hits. Each Beowolf barely makes it out from the cover the trees offer. The whole ordeal is over in a matter of moments, Ending in Summer turning triumphantly towards Qrow, an overly ecstatic smile plastered on her face.

"Well…" Qrow pants, "…Nice one, Rose." He smiles, pushing his hair back and resting Harbinger on his shoulder.

"That… That was awesome!"

"That Death Stalker was young though, nowhere near full size... Those are rough."

"They get bigger?" Summer's eyes widen in surprise- she's always heard the stories…

"Yeah…" Qrow looks at her carefully, "…Have you never fought one before?"

"Uh, well, you see- No, I've never even _seen_ one."

"But, how?" It's Qrow's turn to be shocked, "Haven't you already been training for years? How could you get so far without facing something so common?"

"Well, combat school teaches you more about dueling other fighters, not Grimm. Those that grow up with the protection of the Kingdoms don't really ever deal with them that much. I mean, I've dealt with plenty of Beowolves and Ursa, but that's just because Patch is off the coast of Vale, far enough that it's less protected but still more guarded than somewhere out in the wilderness. I don't know how it was for you, but this…" She gestures to the forest as a whole, "…This is new to me."

Qrow looks around, avoiding Summer's eyes.

"Life's always been rough for us," He starts slowly, "We've _always_ had to deal with Grimm of all shapes and sizes, not just me and Raven but… the others that we lived with… Always moving, always just trying to survive… what makes it worse is that some of the people… some of the people are just as bad as the monsters… if not worse…" He trails off as he turns his back to Summer, but she reaches out and grabs his arm, turning him back around with little resistance.

"I'm sorry… I'm not sure how you grew up. I mean, figured you guys weren't from any of the kingdoms, but I'm sure—"

"Please, don't be sorry."

"Qrow, it's okay, I just—"

"Please, just don't!" He pulls his arm out from her grip, "You don't understand! You can't… I can't… If you knew, really knew, about me and Raven… You wouldn't feel the same about us." There's something in his eyes, a pained, deep ache that he keeps hidden away. Summer watches him and when she knows he won't say anything else, she does the only thing she can think to do: she throws her arms around Qrow and gives him the warmest, most protective hug she can muster, hoping her warmth can ease whatever pain he might have. It takes him a moment, but she feels Qrow relax into the hug, even awkwardly wrapping one arm around her in return.

"Whatever it is, whatever is bothering or hurting you, you don't have to tell me… At least not yet, but when you're ready; I'll be here." She feels Qrow nod his head in acceptance- Whatever the reason might be, Summer feels indescribably connected to Qrow, even after only knowing him for such a short time, she is sure that they share some kind of bond. She knows he'll tell her about his past one day, it's just too soon right now, but whatever it is; it leaves scars on his heart, and anything that hurts that deep can't be easy to speak of.

* * *

"But really though," Summer says with a playful smile, "There's no way you know which way it is to the cliff." They ran some distance away from where they faced the Death Stalker, hoping to avoid meeting more Grimm that could have been attracted by the sound… and Qrow's downswing in mood- Something that Summer has been trying to improve, not because of the Grimm, but because she doesn't want Qrow to feel bad… about anything! Ever!

"Are you implying that I'm bad with directions?" Qrow aks, the slightest smile visible when he looks at Summer, "I saw a clearing down here when we were up on the cliff itself, if we can find that, then we can figure out which way we should be going."

"Hah, if anyone's bad with directions, it's me. There were a few times when my mom actually got Tai and sent him into the woods after me 'cause she _knew_ that I'd get lost on my own- And she was never wrong. Anyway, I'm sure anybody else is better

"You can't be that bad."

"I really am, ask Tai when we catch up to him." She pauses and looks around, frowning slightly at the overly familiar surroundings, "Unless he has finds us."

"Alright, c'mon," Qrow says- fully smiling now, "You don't have to make yourself look bad as some way to try and cheer me up, I'm fine."

"I'm not!" Sumer says truthfully, though stifling a laugh, "The last time mom sent Tai after me, it took him six hours to figure out where I had gotten to! I was just out among the trees, walking in circles, hoping I'd accidently find a path or some way to figure out where to go, like we are now."

"But how long ago was that? You were probably a lot younger—"

"It was about a month ago."

Silence falls between them as Qrow stops, eyes wide, smile wide. A few more moments pass, their eyes locked, Summer's own smile growing bigger as she feels what is about to happen- all due to her, honestly quite irritating, inability to travel alone. Qrow bursts out laughing, actually laughing, not just a dry chuckle, but laughter, real, amazing laughter! Summer joins in, glad to be able to make Qrow forget about his troubles by focusing on Summer's, probably incomparably simple, issues.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I just had this thought of a little you wandering through the trees on some kind of treasure hunt or something, but thinking about you," Qrow's laughter breaks through his words, "Thinking of you, now—" He freezes, his eyes on a spot on the ground.

"What?" Summer asks, still giggling, "What is it?" She asks again when Qrow doesn't answer.

"Um… I guess I don't have to imagine you going in circles through the forest, I just have to watch _us_ now." He points to two sets of footprints headed in the direction they had been heading in.

"Is that...?"

"Our footprints."

"Oh." Summer looks at Qrow and Qrow looks at Summer. They burst out laughing again, much harder this time- hopefully Tai can still use his 'Summer tracker', it seems like they're going to need it.


	6. Chapter 6: Forceful Travels

**This one is coming out just a bit later than I would have liked, but it is a bit meatier. After the next chapter, I'm hoping to keep the chapters over 2,000 words, so we'll see how that goes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Forceful Travels**

"I think it's this way."

" _I_ think it's _this_ way."

"Why the contradiction, Raven? I know what I'm doing."

"I'm sure you _think_ you know what you're doing, but I grew up in places like this, Tai… You should probably just let me lead."

Taiyang glowers at the back of Raven's head- they've only been out here for an hour at most and yet she continues to reject _anything_ he has to say about _everything._ But Taiyang doesn't voice these concerns, after all; if they're going to be partners for the remainder of their time at Beacon… Then they'll have to get used to each other's quirks… and superiority complexes.

"Look, all I'm saying is: I've spent a great deal of my own time making my way through forests, usually looking for Summer, but still, I know my way around."

Raven takes a deep breath before turning around and piercing Taiyang with her overpowering glare.

"Then tell me, _adventurer_ , how do you find north when you can't see the—" Raven pauses, her mouth open and brow furrowed, "Wait… why would you have to go after Summer in a forest?"

"Oh… well… Summer is… kind of…"

"Spit it out."

"Summer's a little… directionally challenged…" Taiyang shrugs, averting his eyes from Raven's.

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning she gets lost… easily… and her mom usually asked me to go after her whenever she wandered off into the woods."

Raven puts her face in one hand while letting, yet another, exasperated sigh out.

"We're going to have to go find them."

"What do you mean."

"I _mean_ , we're going to have to put off finding the ruins and hunt down my brother and Summer before they're lost forever."

"But wouldn't Qrow have your skills too, growing up as you both did?"

"You would think." Raven looks deep into the trees, something similar to hope in her eyes- similar, but much duller, almost demandingly expectant instead of hopeful.

"If Summer is really as bad as you say," Raven continues, "Then having Qrow with her will more than likely leave her unable to even walk in a straight line."

"What?" Taiyang half laughs, half scoffs.

"No, really… He can add a lot more trouble than help in a lot of ways. As for his own skills… he once got so turned around in a one-story house that _I_ had to lead him out hand-in-hand, granted we were children, but I still try not to let him wander off alone."

"Great," Now Taiyang gets to sigh, "So, if we're forgetting about the ruins for now, where do we go?"

"What, _you_ don't have a suggestion?"

Taiyang is unsure whether Raven is being genuine, attempting to be funny, or is just continuing to be abrasively… rude. Instead of answering, he just shrugs again, earning a roll of the eyes and quick wave from Raven. She sets off in a seemingly random direction and Taiyang follows- four years of this. _Four years_ … he should have tried harder to convince Summer to partner with him, they should've left the mystery twins to each other. But… At least Summer got what she wanted; an interesting adventure… And here he is, stuck with the queen of vague and insulting.

* * *

"So…"

"So, _what_?" – There's that lovely Raven sharpness.

"It's been some time now…" - probably another whole hour, "...Are you gonna tell me _how_ we're going to find them in here?" Taiyang asks, trying to not let his annoyance show.

"I don't think we're going to find them."

"What?" Taiyang stops dead in his tracks, "Then what are we doing?"

" _I'm_ going to do something and I want _you_ to _stop talking_." Raven glares again- that's it.

"Alright, I've had enough of this! What could I have possibly done to you to earn such… Disregard from you? Why can't you just say something meaningful or full, everything you say is just so cryptic or cruel!" Shouting probably isn't the best choice, but even Taiyang has his limits.

"You should lower your voice." Raven looks at him, her expression void of any emotion.

"Oh, is that a _threat_?" Taiyang pushes, mockingly.

"A warning."

"What are you going to do?"

"Not a warning about me," Raven hisses, "A warning about _that_." She points over Taiyang's head. He turns around and his eyes nearly pop out of his head in shock: A Nevermore is perched among the dense canopy above them, its dead eyes looking right through him.

"Whoops." Is all Tayang is able to say before the beast swoops down at them, taking branches and mountains of leaves with it. He dodges out of the way, turning towards Raven in enough time to see her pull her sword from its massive sheath, he sees now why it's so large; right before she produces the blade, the chamber within cycles, red landing on top. As Raven pulls the red blade from its hold, Taiyang turns his attention back to the Nevermore. It lands and spreads its wings fully, an intimidating sight, but Raven stands, eyes locked with the Grimm. They stay like this for a single heartbeat, but that moment is long enough. Taiyang summons all his strength and kicks off of the tree behind him, sending him flying through the air, his fist pulled back, ready to strike. His fist impacts with the side of the creature's bone-white beak, a crack appearing as the thing screeches in pain. Allowing his momentum to carry him along, Taiyang lands in a tree opposite from where he started- a perfect vantage point.

Taiyang looks down just in time to see a red and black blur moving directly at the Grimm, watching closely, he sees Raven fully spin around as she slides underneath, slashing the Nevermore's underbelly as she goes. The creature screeches, even louder this time, as it begins to furiously beat its wings… but it doesn't leave, instead _it_ spins in midair, shooting person length feathers in all directions, each one stabbing deep into the ground or trees, Taiyang flips around to the opposite side of his perch to avoid several that where aimed at his head.

Spinning around the tree, Taiyang flings himself towards the Nevermore, ready to strike again. As he goes, he sees Raven slash twice across the Nevermore's neck, but instead of pulling its head back; it slams its head down, straight into Raven and sending her sprawling in the opposite direction than she was heading. Taiyang uses all his weight and plants his feet on top of the Grimm's head, jamming its beak into the ground. Satisfied with his trapped and writhing opponent, Taiyang rushes over to Raven who is leaning against a tree, her red aura pulsating across her body.

"I'm fine…" Raven says coldly, cutting off Taiyang before he can even open his mouth.

"You don't look fine." He says urgently.

"It's…" She takes a deep breath, "…Nothing."

"Seriously, that thing hit you hard—"

"Move!" Raven shoulders Taiyang out of the way and begins running, much slower than earlier, at the Nevermore, obviously wanting finish it off before it gets free.

"Raven, c'mon!" Taiyang runs after her, trying to grab her and slow her down, but she speeds up, pulling a black blade out off her sheath. Just as they reach the Nevermore, it pulls its beak from the ground and swings at them with its right wing. Taiyang successfully shoves Raven out of the way, but gets struck full force by the wing himself. His own lilac aura shimmers as he rolls away, recovering easily and standing the next moment. His eyes find the Grimm in just enough time to see Raven, barley able to stand and with her own aura still pulsing, get hit by the Nevermore's left wing. Raven slides across the ground, her sword dropping from her hand as her aura flares one last time before fading away. Taiyang makes to go to her, but a large amount of rustling in the overhead leaves draws his and the Nevermore's attention.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Summer comes shooting out from the canopy like a white and red streak. She summersaults in air and slams her blade into the Nevermore's back but just… stays there.

"Um… I don't got it. Qrow move your butt!" Summer shouts in the direction that she came from- Taiyang can her a, somewhat, distant; "I'm coming!"

"Summer, what's wrong?" Taiyahng calls up to her.

"I uh… Bramble's kind of… you see, he's uh…"

"Are you stuck?!" Taiyang shouts, panic rising in his chest and voice.

"Kinda"

Qrow comes slamming through the trees, his own sword held backhanded, its blade carving a trial behind him. As he gets closer to the flailing Nevermore, he swings his weapon around and Taiyang watches as it slides and turns, its visible gears spinning vigorously. In the next moment, Qrow is wielding a giant scythe with a bent handle. He turns as he spins the scythe around himself, delivering blow after blow into the Nevermore. The Grimm shrieks and beats its wings violently, taking off straight into the air, Summer tries to pull Bramble loose again but jumps down as the Nevermore gets higher. Summer lands next to Taiyang and they both look up and watch as the Nevermore busts through the canopy, revealing bright blue skies.

"Um…" Is all Summer says before they see something glint in the sunlight. Bramble comes into view and impales the ground between them. Taiyang and Summer catch each other's gaze and in unison say: "Move." They dive out of the way, Summer grabbing her weapon as they go. The Nevermore slams full force into the ground, exactly where they had been, it shrieks again, black smoke starting to pour from its mouth and several of the deeper wounds left by Qrow.

"Qrow, wings!" Summer yells to her partner.

"On it!" Comes Qrow's reply from behind the Nevermore.

As one, Qrow and Summer both charge the Nevermore, slicing their blades through the Grimm's wings, severing them at their bases. The Nevermore's cries pierce Taiyang's ears but he's still able to pick out Summer's next command:

"TAI, BREAK ITS STUPID FACE!"

"Taiyang pulls back his fist again as he barrels towards the now thrashing Nevermore's head. He feels the air blow past him as he focusses everything he has into his hand. The impact makes a terrible, literally ground breaking, echo as the Nevermore's bone-like face shatters into a thousand pieces, the remainder of its body beginning to fade away into mist. Raven comes trudging over, returning her sword to its home, one hand held against her side.

"Hey Raven, looking good." Qrow says in a viscously teasing way that Taiyang is pretty sure he doesn't care for. Raven says nothing though, only giving Qrow a dirty look before looking at Taiyang with a softer expression, a trail of blood running down the right side of her face, the wound hidden amongst her wild hair. She simply nods at him, unable or unwilling to speak- Taiyang hopes it's some kind of nod of thanks and not one of 'I'll get you for this'. Raven winces and grabs at her side again. Summer immediately runs over to help but Raven waves her away, taking a deep breath before standing up fully straight, as if nothing was wrong.

"Well," Summer says with a dry laugh, "We're all together now so… Where to?" They all look at each other, all of them honestly quite lost, especially now after the fight. But before anyone can speak and also as if the forest were answering Summer's question, several trees fall down behind Taiyang, revealing old stonework. They all walk over to the new opening, Taiyang keeping an eye on Raven who is still wincing every other step. They look through the gap and are faced with what looks to Taiyang to be an abandoned temple.

"Huh, I guess we… Found it." Summer says plainly. Qrow starts chuckling and walks into the ruins, Summer right behind him and Taiyang keeping pace with Raven.

The ruins are circular, and there are roughly a dozen pedestals running in a tighter circle within, each with a small gold coin on them. Qrow picks one up, an etching of a cross on it.

"Hold on, keep that!" Summer yells before zooming around the ruins, checking every pedestal. She comes back to Qrow with a matching coin in hand.

"I'll bet _these_ are how they're picking teams!"

"What makes you say that?" Taiyang asks, catching the coin when Summer tosses it to him.

"There are no single coins, some are missing but all those are left are all in pairs!"

"Hey, it's not the weirdest thing that's happened so far." Qrow says with a shrug.

"Please don't say 'so far'." Taiyang says, genuinely worried about something else happening due to Qrow's words.

"I guess we head back now." Summer says as she begins to walk off in a random direction.

"It's this way." Raven says tiredly, already walking in the opposite direction that Summer had set off in.

"Great!" Summer shouts enthusiastically as she skips to catch up with Raven.

"Cheer up, Tai," Qrow says, patting Taiyang on the shoulder while winking at him, "What else could _possibly_ happen?"

"Please… Don't say things like that. Taiyang asks- no, begs. But Qrow just laughs, actually bringing his spirits up a bit. Raven still has him worried, both about her injury and her apparent distrust of him... _Four years_.


	7. Chapter 7: Rushed Talk

**Chapter 7: Rushed Talk**

* * *

"…Together you will be team 'Steel'," Ozpin says joyfully, "Led by: Sapphire Sycamore."

The crowd cheers and applauds, Sapphire gets hugged by her teammates, happy with her appointment as leader. Ozpin turns as team STLL makes their way off stage.

"Next we have; Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen and Qrow Branwen." He pauses as he studies them, Qrow notices that the old man looks at Summer for much longer than the rest, it doesn't take long to figure out why.

"Both pairs here collected the coins marked with the cross, a symbol that once symbolized faith in our world. Together you will be team 'Stark', led by: Summer Rose." Qzpin smirks, not smiles, but smirks, as though he is exceptionally proud of himself.

"R-really… me?" Summer looks shocked- actually she looks like she might vomit, but Tai gets her walking so they can make room for the next team.

"This is great, Summer!" Tai shouts excitedly.

"Y-yeah, great." Summer stumbles- a lot more subdued than Qrow has ever seen her before.

"Oh, there's Peter, he said before that we'd get assigned rooms after teams, I'll go check with him." Tai runs off towards the loud, mustached student, who is already gesturing wildly with a green-haired kid that Qrow hasn't seen before. Summer just kind of… stands there where Tai left her- Time for some partner work!

"Hey, Rose, how're you holding up with the promotion?"

"Oh, y'know… I'm fine…" she says, just above a whisper.

"Alright, c'mon," Qrow drops his arm on her shoulders, pulling her a little closer to him, "You'll do great, I mean; _you_ _are_ the one who got us all together, got me through the woods, and let's not forget that last bit with the Nevermore! You're already awesome!"

Summer looks up at Qrow with a soft, considerably less vibrant smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"We'll see…" Qrow turns towards Raven at her words, anger boiling behind his eyes, but just as he's about to burst, she speaks again.

"…But I believe… you're the best choice out of us..."

"Thanks, Raven." Summer brightens a bit more- Because Raven, Qrows sister, one of the harshest people he knows, paid her what could only be assumed to be a compliment.

Raven walks past them to join Tai who has begun talking as loudly and with as much movement as Peter and the other student.

"That was—"

"Confusing?" Qrow tries to finish for Summer.

"—Out of character." Summer says.

"Yeah, so confusing. I've never known my sister to say anything nice to anyone other than the elders back…" Qrow trails off, the memories of where he's from never really far from the surface.

"Home?" Summer says softly, an insecure smile finding its way onto her face- She looks much paler than normal, her new position must have _really_ caught her off guard.

"Heh, you wouldn't call it home if you knew what it was like."

"Why don't you tell me about it then?" She asks hopefully, which is why it hurts Qrow so much to have to continue keeping the answer hidden away.

"I don't care to talk about it much… ask Raven about it sometime, I'm sure she'll be just _delighted_ to go on, and on, and on." Qrow dramatically rolls his head, drawing a larger, more normal, smile from his team leader.

"I think I'll do that sometime."

They set off to rejoin Raven and Tai, only to find Tai being pulled away rather roughly by Raven, who seems to have had enough of Peter and his friend. The newly formed team STRQ reunites, a mixture of emotions presented amongst the group: Qrow being relaxed, Raven being irritated, Tai being happy and Summer being—Sick?

Qrow and Tai both move to Summer, each grabbing one of her arms as she begins to sway.

"It's alright, I'm alright." Summer says breathlessly.

"No, Summer, I don't think you are." Tai says, deadly serious. There's something that Qrow catches in the way that he spoke—There's something that he knows, something about Summer, something hidden. Qrow feels a pang of disgust with himself, angered as he has no right to be upset over someone else keeping secrets while he sits on one horrible enough to turn away anyone with any sense to them.

"We should get her to the infirmary." Raven suggests as she eyes Summer suspiciously.

"No, no, the room's fine." Tai says, beginning to lead Summer away, though Qrow does not move, his grip on Summer not loosening.

"I don't know Tai..."

"It's fine, this has… this has happened before." Tai starts moving again, Qrow following along this time.

"I'll want some answers." Raven says briskly.

"Enough, Raven." Qrow barks, she stares him down but he turns away, caring more to help Summer than to interrogate her.

* * *

"How're you feeling, Rose?" Qrow asks as he sits down beside Summer on the bed.

"Better now," She takes a deep breath, "I was just a bit overwhelmed, I think."

"It's more than that." Raven says from her own seat on the window sill.

"Raven, please…" Tai says from the floor, he had been kneeling in front of Summer, so that he could get a better look at her.

"It's fine, Tai… They need to know." –That's got Qrow worried, Is she actually sick?

"Are you sure?"

"They're our teammates now, and if I'm going to be leader then they need to know everything."

"But—"

" _Everything_ , Taiyang." Qrow hasn't heard Summer use Tai's full name yet, her voice has taken on a more commanding tone, fitting for a leader.

Raven moves over and takes a seat on the opposite bed, She and Summer lock eyes for a moment. The sight is unnerving, similar to watching a predator about to attack its prey. Raven softens her expression but her eyes remain firm, Summer takes a deep breath, seeming to know what is going to come next.

"It's your semblance, isn't it?" Raven asks calmly—Well, calm for Raven, there's still an edge to her voice that Qrow is always painfully aware of.

"How did you—"

"Yes, Raven," Summer cuts Tai off again, "My semblance is… Difficult to explain, and even more so to control."

"I feel waves of warmth from you usually," Raven continues in stride, "But in the hall after Ozpin named you team leader, I felt cold… A feeling like fear."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that, if I had known, I tried to dull it. You see; when people make an emotional connection with me, on purpose or not, they can kind of like… _Feel_ what I feel."

"Like forming a bond?" Qrow asks.

"Yes," Summer says, turning to face Qrow, "But more intense. People, like Tai and apparently Raven, form strong emotions with or about me, they can experience my emotions alongside me. It's usually not a bad thing unless I'm feeling something _really_ bad or I just _don't know_."

Raven looks a little less offensive, but she still studies Summer with her piercing eyes.

"So, you were trying to suppress your ability? Back in the hall?"

"Yes, it... Took a lot out of me." Raven and Summer look at each other for a few moments, Summer ready for more questions and Raven more than ready to supply them- But Qrow sees an opening himself, one that he's been waiting for.

"Well, Raven and me are familiar with bonding Semblances, aren't we sis?"

"Qrow…" Raven growls.

"What, Raven, if our leader wants to open up to us, then we should do the same!"

"I don't agree!"

"And I don't care!" Qrow stands, turning his back to Raven so that he's eye to eye with Summer and Tai, "Raven bonds with people, like me unfortunately and the leaders of our people—"

"Qrow!" Raven grabs at Qrow but he avoids her by moving to the other side of the bed.

"—She can form portals that allow her to teleport to the people she bonds with! She's a bit _shy_ about it or _protective_! She doesn't like others to know, just in case she needs to run away."

"Wow." Summer whispers, though if her shock is at Qrow's words or Qrow himself, he doesn't know.

"Well what about you, baby brother?" Raven spits, "Why don't we tell them about your little problem?"

"WHY DON'T WE?" Qrow screams.

"Qrow… Is as bad luck charm." Raven smiles, proud of her insult.

"What?" Summer and Tai ask in unison.

"Yes, Raven, why don't you explain further?" Qrow glares at Raven, wishing his eyes could burn holes through her head.

"No, _brother_ , I think you can handle the rest. And you," She points at Summer who jumps at the sudden inclusion in the shouting match, "Keep your _feelings_ to yourself."

"I-I… I'll u-um." Summer stutters, looking between Qrow and Raven, unsure as to what she should do.

Raven scoffs and shoulders her way out the door, making her way down the left hall, deeper into the building. Qrow leans against the wall, one hand in his pocket, the other rubbing his face.

"I'm sorry, guys… we're not the easiest people to deal with."

" _You're_ not so bad." Tai says, starting to walk over to Qrow who puts a hand up to stop him.

"She's not wrong… I am bad luck."

"But what does that even _mean_?" Summer asks from her seat. Qrow takes a long, deep breath.

" _My_ semblance is difficult to explain, and _impossible_ to control. Imagine the unluckiest person in the world, all the troubles they would face, obstacles to move past, and horrible experiences to go through… Then imagine that their closest friend who stood beside them their entire life was the cause for _every single problem_ that they ever faced. That is me, the cause of misfortune… that's why I'm named Qrow."

"Because crows are unlucky." Summer states as fact.

"That's why your parents named you that?" Tai asks, openly disturbed.

"Not my parents, no. We never knew them."

"I'm sorry, Qrow." Summer says warmly.

"Please, just," Qrow takes another deep breath, "I'm fine, I learned to live with it a long time ago, I just wish you two wouldn't have to learn to live with it too."

"But, Qrow," Summer says, dashing over to him when he tries to walk out the door, "We were fine in the forest! No bad luck for us, we took down that deathstalker just you and me, and if it only affects other people, then why was I able to deal with all the beowolves myself?"

"It's random, Summer. I have no way of knowing _when_ something will go wrong only that something _will_ go wrong." He turns back to the door again, placing his hand on the door knob.

"Where are you going?" Tai asks, now shoulder to shoulder with Summer.

"Gonna go check out the roof," Qrow points to the ceiling, "The open sky always helps me clear my head." He opens the door, leaving a shocked Tai and worried Summer alone to think on their new lives and teammates—How lucky they are to have the Branwen twins.


	8. Chapter 8: Morning Troubles

**Took a week off to sort through how I wan this story to go, but now it's back and will (hopefully) remain on a weekly update.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Morning Troubles**

Summer wakes slowly, worn down by the previous day—And all she put herself through in the evening. She rolls over and faces Tai, seeing he's still deep asleep, she Sits up and stretches. She glances across Tai at the two empty beds across the room and can't help but wonder if Qrow and Raven ever—

"Hey, Rose, sleep well?" Qrow's rough voice drawing her eyes to the desk beside the door.

"Qrow?" Summer asks groggily, "I thought you went to the roof?"

"I did, but like I said: it's just to clear my head. Me and Raven actually made it back here shortly after, but you and Tai were already asleep."

"Wait, Raven came back too, where is she?" Summer swings her legs off the bed to better face Qrow.

"Yeah, she went to cool herself down, I probably pushed her too far... Again, it's what I do... As to where she is now," Qrow shrugs, "Probably wandering around the grounds, we're used to waking early. _I_ figured it'd be best to stay here and wait for you two to get up."

"Well…" Summer stretches as she stands, "… That's good of you." She walks over to Tai's bed.

"Wakey wakey, Taiyang." She whispers as she places her foot on Tai's back, taking a moment before pushing forcefully. He rolls off his bed with a surprise "Oomph!"

"Err, I'm up…" Tai's voice grumbles up from the floor.

"You told me to wake you by any means necessary." Summer says between giggles.

"Did she even try to wake me like a normal person?" Tai asks Qrow, who looks at Summer for direction, to which Summer just smiles crookedly at him and winks- The universal sign to play along.

"Well, to me, a cold bucket of water dumped on my head is a 'normal' wake-up, so I'd say what I saw was pretty tame." Summer laughs with Qrow as Tai stands, rolling his eyes and yawning.

"How're you feeling, Summer?" Tai asks caringly.

"Better after a good night's rest! I was just worn down and overwhelmed last night, I really, _really_ didn't expect what went down!"

"Who did you want to be leader?" Qrow asks while rummaging through the drawers in the nearby dresser.

"That's just it: I didn't think about team leader _at all_! In all my 'crazy' plans and stuff, I never even gave it the tiniest bit of attention!"

"Wow, with that kind of thorough thinking, maybe you shouldn't be leader after all." Tai teases, throwing a pillow at Summer, who dodges it, making it hit Qrow in the back, to which he smiles and grumbles a soft "Watch it, Blondie."

" _You_ need to shut your mouth, Private Blondie, or I'll have you thrown in the dungeon!" Summer shouts, hands on hips and back straight.

"Are we a military unit or a royal court?" Tai laughs.

"BOTH! And we're super heroes!" Summer cheers.

" _I_ thought we were _training_ to be huntsmen." Qrow says, still searching through the drawers.

Summer and Tai smile at each other and step over to Qrow, both starting to wonder what it is he's looking for.

"Lose something Qrow? Tai asks easily.

"I didn't lose anything… the school did though... At least I think they did..."

"What do you mean? Summer asks, trying to look over her partner's shoulder.

"Well, I mean, what... What is this?" Qrow turns around holding a skirt in his hands, "It's about my size and it's with my stuff but I don't… get it…"

"Oh, well maybe—"

"—It's a kilt, Qrow." Tai says, cutting off Summer while one of the biggest smiles Summer has ever seen lies plastered across his face.

"A what?" Qrow asks, staring at the skirt- Yeah, definitely a skirt.

Summer looks at Tai with a look of pure confusion. Tai's responds by holding a finger finger to his mouth to keep her from explaining anything.

"Uh, yeah… Yeah! It's a Kilt, kind of like the guy version of a combat skirt." Summer says, as straight-faced as possible, knowing what Tai wants to happen.

"So, it is a skirt…"

"No, Qrow, it's way more than that!" Tai pushes, "It helps with maneuverability in combat, leaving your legs unrestricted and free while fighting."

"Ozpin knows how you fight, so he probably had them send you a uniform with the kilt so that you could train better and maybe get one for your combat gear as well." Summer finishes.

"So, wait… we have to train in uniform?" Qrow still stares at the skirt. Summer starts rocking on her feet, giddiness starting to overflow- Is he really buying this?

"Totally!" Summer and Tai say in unison.

"I don't remember them saying anything about combat in uniform…"

"Peter told me." Tai says quickly, before Summer can even open her mouth.

"Oh yeah… Peter… Alright, if you guys say so." Qrow Takes the skirt and the rest of his uniform back over to his spot at the desk.

"I got bathroom first!" Summer's words spill out over her mouth as she grabs her own uniform and dashes into their room's connected bathroom.

Slamming the door behind her, Summer sprawls on the floor and has a silent laughing fit. She had no idea what Tai's intentions had been when Qrow first asked about the skirt, but she is over the moon about how they got him to accept wearing it. Combat practice in uniform? -Yeah right! But it seems to Summer that Qrow doesn't know that they're supposed to always keep their combat gear on hand in a pack, just in case. Summer's doubt and fear from the previous night have completely vanished now, all due to Qrow putting his trust in his teammates- A huge mistake when it comes to style choices it would seem. Summer changes quickly and exits the bathroom, coming face to face with the happiest Taiyang Xiao Long she has ever seen.

"He did it." Tai whispers as he walks past Summer to use the bathroom himself, his eyes wide and slightly tear filled.

"Did wha—?" Summer is… surprised to say the least by what she sees.

"You weren't kidding," Qrow says, "There really is a great range of motion in this." Qrow turns about quickly, pulling Harbinger off his back and giving it a few swings. Summer looks him over head to toe; he's wearing the school's suit-top, his cloak over it, and he's wearing the school shoes, but… the skirt!

"Yeah, told you." Summer's face starts to go red from her holding her breath and biting her tongue, all in the attempt to stop the oncoming storm of laughter.

"Today's gonna be good!" Qrow says, replacing Harbinger to it's home on his back.

"Yes... Yes, I think it will be." Summer whispers, a slight giggle escaping.

* * *

"What is Qrow wearing?" Raven's question is sharp and hushed but Tai grabs her and takes her off to the other end of the classroom, Summer assumes, to give her the rundown of the prank. Summer looks over what Raven is wearing and realizes where Qrow's pants went: Raven is wearing them, the slightly long pants rolled up at the ankles to account for the slight height difference between the siblings. Summer walks back to Qrow, so far, the four of them are the only ones in the room, awaiting their combat instructor.

"I thought this was supposed to start at nine?" Qrow sighs impatiently, having grown completely comfortable in his 'kilt'.

"It's eight-fifty." Summer says with a smirk.

"So, what, nobody else believes in being ahead?"

"Well, you and Raven seemed really set on getting where we _needed_ to be, everyone else is probably getting breakfast."

"Breakfast is a waste of time if you're going to be fighting first thing in the morning."

"I agree!" Summer shifts slightly on her feet, a question itching at her mind.

"Hey, Qrow?" She asks kindly.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you and Raven, y'know... Fight so bad?"

"You don't have any siblings do you?"

"No, I don't... Just Tai, but he's always been more of a babysitter."

"Well, it doesn't really matter anyway, me and Raven aren't exactly the best example of how a brother and sister should act towards each other. As to why we act that way... It's, uh... it's a really long story but it boils down to this: My sister has this idea about how the world works and nothing anyone can do will _ever_ change her mind on it."

"And you don't see the world the same way?"

"I just don't know yet, but so far... The world seems to be a better place than she'd have you believe."

"Maybe she just needs more time to live in it." Summer says, optimistically, turning Qrow's smirk into a smile.

"Yeah... More time."

Raven and Tai finally rejoin them, Tai still smiling and Raven holding her face in one hand, refusing to look at Qrow- If Summer didn't know any better, she'd say that Raven is smiling. After a few more minutes, they all catch the distant sounds of voices coming from the hallway- This is it! The big reveal, Beacon, meet Qrow Branwen!

"What are you wearing dude?" the first student that walks in asks, Summer doesn't recognize the boy, but is happy with his reaction.

"Huh?" Qrow asks, uncertainty in his eyes.

Several girls walk in next, each immediately break into hysterical laughter, Except the one that seems to lead the group, her perfect blonde hair only having one strand out of place, falling across her glasses and resting in front of her bright green eyes which are wide with shock.

"Oh, Glynda, I was looking for—" Peter walks in, T.A. badge gleaming, he intended to speak to the blonde girl but his words seem to have left him when he sees Qrow. Peter locks eyes with Tai for a moment and then turns around, walking back out into the hallway. Tai crashes to the floor in a fit of pained laughter. Summer finally lets her laughs come out as well, her eyes watering heavily from the sweet release.

"Nice legs." A couple of the girls, twins, Summer thinks, say to Qrow, who smiles widely and puts his hands on his hips, pulling more laughter from Summer and Tai. Raven has sat down and has her face in both of her hands. Summer is shaking herself, but now she could swear that Raven is smiling and maybe even laughing, just a bit. Peter finally reenters the room, looking stoic and prepared.

"Now, first years, normally professor Grey would be here to instruct you, but he is away on an important hunt at this time, and as such; Professor Qzpin has expressed interest in giving you all your first combat lesson _personally_."

"Hey Peter!" Tai shouts, pointing at Qrow, who has one foot up on his desk.

"Like what you see?" Qrow asks dramatically, causing the entire room to erupt into laughter, giggles. Summer and Tai hang off each other for support, neither wanting to end up on the floor again. Even the students who didn't notice, ignored or didn't care about Qrow's attire are now all joining in, even the Glynda girl who seemed almost insulted at first. And finally, Summer has confirmation as Raven finally removs her hands: she is laughing, softly, but noticeably.

"Now, now, children," Qzpin says, entering the room at some point during the commotion, "It's time we work on your landing strategies."


End file.
